


Elemental Anxiety

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Co-Written with fxckingcherryThe Deep struggles with what it means now lamplighter needs replacing.
Kudos: 12





	Elemental Anxiety

Unlike most of the supes at Vought, the Deep sometimes liked to escape back to his civilian life or what little was left of it. Even he had to admit that it was a strange sensation being in just jeans and a t-shirt felt more strange to him than a skin-tight suit. “So what’s everyone drinking to then?” He called out to the strangers in the bar. “Let me guess, Lamplighter’s retirement or the supes in general?” He ordered a round for everyone. Every single person in the bar cheered him because he was buying the drinks and not because he was The Deep. 

Madelyn lurks in the background. She wasn't spying on him or following him, it was just easy to track someone down when you know everything about them. 

The others weren't happy about lamplighter's retirement, but Deep seemed to be handling it worse than the others. She suspected it was because the reality that anyone was replaceable even him had hit home.

She was already down one member of the seven the last thing she needed was him going on a bender and doing something stupid.

Of course, he was aware of Madelyn the minute she stepped into the bar. It wasn’t exactly a high-class place so she stuck out more than anyone. Quite ironic given there was literally a superhero in attendance. “You look like you need a stiff drink.” He implied, signalled for two shots from the bartender.

“To Lamplighter!” He shouted. The reality of the situation was harsh. Yes, they were all replaceable but Lamplighter had royally fucked up. The Deep couldn’t do that.

Madelyn, of course, accepts the drink it would be rude not to. And manners was something she always preached at the seven. "If you're going to kill someone at least do it politely, " that's what she always said.

"You know you have to be in front of the press at midday tomorrow, " she reminded him. "Go easy tonight. The last thing I need is you rolling up still half-drunk or hungover, ".

Outside of Vought, she wasn’t as tough as she seemed, at least that’s what The Deep wanted to believe. She was a powerhouse and somehow kept Homelander in line and that sort of influence wasn’t anything to snub. “You can handle a drink or two, if not you aren’t the woman I thought you were.”

This was his superpower of sorts.

He was charming when he needed to be and his smile was one that vought had marketed in almost every country. “Are you going to tell me who’s replacing lamplighter?” He wasn’t going to make any promises about drinking, not until he got his information. He needed to know if it was another elemental supe if it was then he was screwed. 

Madelyn laughs as she takes a shot. "I'm triple the woman you imagine I am, but that's irrelevant, " 

She can handle her drink. Madelyn hadn't spent years climbing the ladder without learning how to drink her opponents and allies under the table.

"I don't know who is replacing lamplighter yet. Hopefully, someone who causes me fewer headaches than the rest of you, ".

In her heart, she already knew she would tomorrow morning while he was sleeping off a hangover come up with a lie about why he couldn't talk to the press.

"I have no doubt in my mind about that.” The Deep smiled. It was a rare occasion that he, or any of the supes, were out of their uniform. Even on their days off, they were all in uniform and soon enough the civilian aspects of their lives were reduced to nothing. “What powers are you looking for?”

Ever since another elemental supe went away, The Deep knew he was in no position to make any mistake. His powers were not as strong as Homelander’s and his strength wasn’t ever going to be like Maeve. No, he wasn’t in a good position right now. 

"If you're worried about someone coming along and taking your place don't be. We are looking for someone who is different from anyone we currently have, " It was the truth they didn't need or want two supes who were the same on the team. They wanted someone who brought something unique that made team-ups interesting for the public.


End file.
